


where do we go from here

by erzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzi/pseuds/erzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hajime,” he repeated, and their entwined hands had never been this warm before, “What happens to us now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	where do we go from here

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi week day 6: post-graduation

The air was more fresh than Iwaizumi could ever recall it being. It carried the scent of spring: fragrant flowers, moist earth... new beginnings. He looked down at his diploma again, stomach fluttering. There it was, his proof he was finished with his secondary education, a reminder he was a young adult heading for university in a few short months. He would have to leave behind the life he'd built up here the past three years and start all over somewhere unfamiliar, a notion that both excited and frightened him to the bone.

He shook his head, wanting to rid himself of negative thoughts, and walked under the shadow of a barely blossoming cherry tree. He watched his fellow graduates and their families exit out of the gym, their conversations, laughter, and cries filling the air. He leaned back against the tree, picturing Oikawa being accosted by girls who'd liked him all this time only now confessing, and smiled when he pictured him playing the charming prince, saying flattering words thinly masking the fact he was taken. The idiot still loved attention.

He suddenly heard the unmistakeable sound of Oikawa's lilting voice and glanced up. He was, indeed, being followed by a small group of girls who continued to shower him with compliments and declarations, which he replied to with an airy laugh.

“Thank you for telling me how you feel; that requires a certain sort of courage,” he told them, turning around to face them, “All of you are very pretty and I have no doubt you'll one day find someone who feels very strongly about you.”

“So- so is this a rejection?” one of them said, speaking for the dejected group.

He turned back around and beamed as he briskly bounded off the steps. “I've already got someone! Iwa-chaaan, thanks for waiting!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but felt warmth in his cheeks nonetheless. Oikawa skipped on over to him, and once he was in front of him, proudly showed him his diploma.

“Look!” he said.

“Yeah, I got one myself, too.”

Oikawa pouted. “Can't you save the jabs for another day?”

“Not when you say something stupid.” He smiled a bit. “Congratulations anyway.”

“That's more like it.” He stuck his lips out. “Now give me a kiss.”

Iwaizumi straightened, looking about frantically in case anyone was watching. “What?! _Here_?! In public?!”

Oikawa scoffed. “Iwa-chan, we're hardly a secret anymore. It's okay to do public make-outs now, and I don't even want that.” He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck and pressed their foreheads together, smiling coyly. “Just a little peck is what I'm asking for. For my hard work and all. It can be your graduation present to me!”

Their closeness set Iwaizumi's skin on fire, even after this long. “Fine,” he grumbled, and pressed a chaste kiss to Oikawa's expecting lips.

Oikawa hummed, pleased. “See, that's more like it. But I can do better.” He smiled into the kiss he pulled Iwaizumi into, sweet and deep, conveying all the feelings he couldn't put into words. Iwaizumi melted into it, of course, kissing back with just as much fervor. Oikawa had that effect on him.

They pulled apart when they ran out of breath. They exhaled and inhaled sharply within the small gap between them, each feeling the other's warm breath.

“Let's go somewhere more private,” Oikawa said after a bit.

Iwaizumi's eyes went wide.

“No, not to do anything like that!” Oikawa cried, “You're a pervert, Iwa-chan! I just want to talk somewhere more private!”

“What else would you expect me to think when you say that?!”

He groaned exaggeratedly and let his arms drop so he could grab Iwaizumi's hand. “Just come on.” He led the way, Iwaizumi reluctantly following.

“Oh wait, let's find our parents first,” Oikawa said, “I don't want to get our diplomas accidentally dirty or lost or whatever. Plus, I haven't seen your mom yet, and I'm sure she'll be very happy to see me! She likes me more than she does you!”

“That's because she hasn’t hung around you long enough to know how much of a brat you are.”

“Shush, Iwa-chan, jealousy is an ugly thing, and your face is unfortunate enough as is.”

Iwaizumi slapped him with his free hand.

“Hajime, why would you do that!” came a woman's voice.

Iwaizumi froze, and Oikawa instantly brightened.

“Hi Iwaizumi-san!” Oikawa chirped, waving, “We were just about to look for you!”

“Hello, Tooru,” she said with a warm smile. It disappeared when she turned to her son and frowned. “Hajime, I want to know why you would slap your own boyfriend, especially when he's so sweet.”

“Yeah, Iwa-chan, why,” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi had to restrain himself from flashing him a glare.

“He said something dumb, mom,” he explained, “But never mind that, I'll apologize later or whatever. Could you hold my diploma for me? Oikawa wants to go somewhere.”

“Mine too, if it's okay,” Oikawa chimed in.

She nodded and took them. “I'll give it to your mom when I find her, Tooru, don't worry.” She smiled cheekily. “Now run off, children.”

“Thanks, mom,” Iwaizumi called as Oikawa eagerly dragged him away. They wove through groups of people, past trees and flowering bushes, and made their way to the front of the school, where it was eerily lonesome and quiet.

Oikawa gave a long sigh. “Three years here,” he said, “Now it's over.”

“Time went by really fast.”

Oikawa turned to face him with a grin. “That's because you had me here!”

The corners of Iwaizumi's mouth quirked upwards. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess.”

They stood silently, the school's facade like the face of an old friend, and they wanted to take in the sight before parting ways.

“We've spent a good amount of our time here,” Oikawa said suddenly, breaking the calm and pensive stillness, “It makes me feel really weird inside knowing we're not coming back. Like, we're _done_. We're on to the next stage of our life, and we don't know what's going to happen there. It's-” A nervous laugh spilled out of his lips. “It's really scary, Iwa-chan.”

“I feel the same,” Iwaizumi admitted.

Another silence followed, but this one had an intangible quality to it that made Iwiazumi uncomfortable. He shifted his feet a bit, not knowing what to say, or what this feeling was.

“Hajime,” Oikawa said so quietly Iwaizumi almost thought he'd imagined it. He glanced up to meet his eyes and found them full of fear and uncertainty.

“Hajime,” he repeated, and their entwined hands had never been this warm before, “What happens to us now?”

He looked at him, confused, yet his heart beat faster. “What do you mean?”

“Well...” Oikawa began, and drifted off, searching for the right words. “I'm not sure if we're going to the same universities. If we don't, it'd be hard to- to stay together. And if we do, what happens if you find someone else or something? I-”

He cut him off with a brief kiss. “That's not going to happen,” he mumbled against his lips, giving him another kiss. “We're not breaking up.” Another one still, and it lasted just a breath longer. “I don't know what the future will bring.” He smiled. “But we can figure it out together.”

Oikawa returned the smile, relief and affection washing over him and he wondered for a moment why he was ever worried. “Okay,” he said, lightly squeezing Iwaizumi's hand, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally post-graduation... loophole


End file.
